This invention relates to a device manufacturing apparatus such as an exposure apparatus or a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, for example, for use in manufacture of microdevices such as a semiconductor device (e.g., IC or LSI), a liquid crystal device, an image pickup device (e.g., CCD) or magnetic head, for example. In another aspect, the invention is concerned with a wire assembling or pipe assembling method for such apparatus.
A semiconductor exposure apparatus for manufacture of semiconductor devices includes many component units such as, for example, a control rack having accommodated therein control systems for controlling operations of various components, laser interferometers for outputting detected signals to the control systems, an alingment detecting system, a sensor unit having a focus sensor, for example, a driving unit for driving actuators such as linear motors on the basis of signals from the control systems, a power unit for supplying electric powers necessary for the control and driving operations, and an air conditioning unit for controlling the temperature or the flow of air inside the exposure apparatus. These component units are connected through electric wires or cables (wiring arrangement) or through pipes (piping arrangement).
Some component units may vibrate due to a vibration source included therewithin or to external vibration transmitted thereto. Where these units are connected to other units through a wiring arrangement or a piping arrangement, vibration in a certain unit may be transmitted to another unit through a cable or a pipe. Particularly, in a case where the units are connected by shortest wiring or piping for minimization of the wiring or piping length, the vibration transmission will be large. Examples are an air conditioning system and a control rack, as described above. Generally, these component units include a fan motor for air conditioning. The fan motor may function as a vibration source by which the air conditioning system or the control rack itself may be vibrated. If the unit being vibrated is connected directly to a sensor unit or a driving unit through a cable, the vibration may be transmitted through this cable, such that the sensor unit or driving unit, or alternatively, a structure on which such component unit is mounted may vibrate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved microdevice manufacturing apparatus and/or a wire assembling or pipe assembling method therefore.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a microdevice manufacturing apparatus of relatively large size and relatively complicated structure, such as a semiconductor exposure apparatus, for example, and/or a wire assembling or pipe assembling method therefore, by which transmission of vibration of any component unit to another component unit through an assembled electric wiring or piping arrangement can be prevented or reduced effectively.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device manufacturing apparatus, comprising: a plurality of units; and one of a cable element and a pipe element, for connecting one of said units with another, wherein the cable element or the pipe element connects the units through a member which is isolated from the units with respect to vibration.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, at least one of said units comprises a major assembly of an exposure apparatus for projecting a portion of a pattern of an original onto a substrate through a projection optical system while relatively and scanningly moving the original and the substrate relative to said projection optical system, to thereby transfer the pattern of the original onto the substrate.
The cable element or the pipe element may connect the major assembly of the exposure apparatus with one of an air conditioning system and a control system.
The pipe element may have a function as one of a vacuum pipe, a gas supplying/discharging pipe and a cleaning oil supplying/discharging pipe.
The isolated member may have a structure or a sufficient mass not excited by vibration of the units.
The cable or the pipe may extend between the units while being fixed to said isolated member.
The isolated member may comprise one of a frame on which the units are mounted, a floor on which the units are disposed, and a structure with an anti-vibration function.
The isolated member may be supported by a damper. The damper may comprise an active damper.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device manufacturing method for manufacturing a device by use of an exposure apparatus major assembly, another unit and one of a cable element and a pipe element for connecting the exposure apparatus major assembly with the unit through a member being isolated with respect to vibration, the method comprising the steps of: applying a photosensitive material to a wafer; exposing the wafer by use of the exposure apparatus major assembly; and developing the exposed wafer.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of connecting component units of a device manufacturing apparatus with each other by use of one of a cable element and a pipe element, characterized in that the cable element or the pipe element connects the units through a member which is isolated from the units with respect to vibration.
In one preferred form of this aspect of the present invention, the isolated member has a structure or a sufficient mass not excited by vibration of the units, and wherein the cable or the pipe connects the units while being fixed to the isolated member.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.